Lo nuestro
by Summer.RL
Summary: Universo Alterno. Mikasa es una periodista en ascenso que se traslada a vivir a Trost para comenzar con el trabajo de sus sueños. Todo parece ideal, pero cuidar sola de su pequeño diablillo Eren necesitará más que sus dos manos y su amor maternal.


Llevaba ya un mes viviendo en aquel edificio de apartamentos. Mikasa Ackerman se había mudado de Shinganshina a Trost por trabajo. Era una exitosa periodista en sus tardíos veintitantos que, luego de mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido su trabajo de ensueño como editora de uno de los periódicos más reconocidos del país. Era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

Aun frente a la reticencia de sus padres, con quienes había vivido hasta hace poco, tomó sus escasas pertenencias y se había instalado a cuatro horas de su ciudad natal.

-Hola, mamá -Mikasa atendía a la llamada mientras iba de la cocina al cuarto con un platillo con galletas -Todo va estupendo.

-Me alegra, hija. Con tu padre no dejamos de pensar en ustedes. ¿Cómo está nuestro precioso nieto?

-Bien, mamá.

Mientras Mikasa llegaba al cuarto aun ateniendo la llamada de su madre, el pequeño Eren de poco más de dos años estiraba sus manitas para recibir el plato de galletas mientras miraba las caricaturas en la televisión.

-Bébete tu leche, Eren -indicó Mikasa al pequeño quien al instante se llevó el biberón a la boca.

-¿Y qué está haciendo el bebé? -preguntó la madre de Mikasa.

-Luchando por desayunar -bufó Mikasa volviendo a la cocina y sirviéndose una taza de café negro.

-¿Le estás dando sus verduras y frutas?

Mikasa repasó mentalmente qué le había dado de comer a Eren en los últimos días. Fideos con salchichas… principalmente. Era la comida preferida de Eren y la que no le lanzaba por la cabeza. Ya se había dado por vencida cuando durante una semana el pequeño Eren le había volteado la comida encima cada vez que llegaba con sus preparaciones saludables. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a sus padres que sí controlaban a ese pequeño demonio!

Seguía hablando con su madre cuando volvió a la habitación y contempló a su hijo feliz comiendo sus galletas. ¡Era tan precioso! Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Había sido su decisión tenerlo, pero fue una decisión que complicó su vida más de lo que hubiese pensado. Pero jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

Ya vestida con su atuendo de oficina, una blusa blanca y una falda entubada gris oscuro comenzó a sacar la ropita de Eren de su mueble de la habitación. Si bien había buscado un apartamento para que Eren tuviese su propia habitación, sacarlo de la cama materna era una lucha que se rindió en librar.

Colgó a su madre y tomó a Eren de la cama para dejarlo sobre el mudador.

-Bebé, mamá va a sacarte este pañal lleno de pipí.

-No queye vetí -dijo Eren frunciendo las cejas a más no poder -No queye vetí.

-Vamos, Eren -suspiró Mikasa -Mamá tiene que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que ir a la guardería.

-¡No queye yía!

Y así comenzaba la lucha diaria de Mikasa. Vestir a Eren mientras armaba una de sus consabidas pataletas, de esas en que ella terminaba jalándose su propio cabello en la desesperación.

Cuando Eren estuvo listo, lo dejó en la sala sentado en un sofá, con su bolsito de totoro listo para ir a la guardería, fue a sacar la basura al contenedor externo y entonces la puerta se cerró…

-¡Eren! -gritó volviendo a la puerta cerrada corriendo -¡Eren!

Solo escuchaba al bebé reír dentro. El muy pillo había cerrado la puerta dándole vueltas al picaporte que ella mantenía dado para evitar que la puerta se cerrase. Las palabras de su propia madre en su cabeza "nunca dejes que juegue con los picaportes de las puertas, no vaya a ser que un día te deja fuera".

-¡Eren! -volvió a gritar.

Era tal su desesperación que pronto un par de vecinos salieron al pasillo. Una mujer de coleta alta y castaña se acercó a ella con su móvil.

-Toma, llama a un cerrajero -le dijo la mujer, vestía de negro, como uniforme de restaurante.

-Mi hijo… -decía Mikasa desesperada -No tengo rejas de protección.

-Tranquila, mantenlo divertido acá -trató de tranquilizarla la mujer -Yo llamo.

Mientras Mikasa seguía llamando a Eren, pero no recibiendo respuesta, la mujer llamaba a servicio al cliente para localizar un cerrajero.

La puerta junto al apartamento de Mikasa se abrió. Un hombre en sus temprano treinta salía en pijama, su cabello desordenado y cara de malas pulgas. Miró a ambas mujeres y fue la vecina quien reaccionó.

-Su hijo se quedó solo adentro -dijo la mujer informando al vecino.

El joven se quedó de piedra. Miró a Mikasa, quien lloraba desesperada llamando al niño.

-No tienes protecciones en las ventanas, ¿verdad? -preguntó el hombre y Mikasa negó ya cubriéndose la boca para no seguir llorando -Dame un segundo.

El hombre volvió al interior de su apartamento y la mujer tras de él.

-¡Jean! -exclamó la vecina siguiéndolo dentro del apartamento del vecino -¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lo vio llegar hasta el balcón y mirar hacia el costado asomado más de la mitad de cuerpo por sobre la baranda. El hombre miró luego hacia abajo. Vio al nene jugando feliz en el balcón tirando su bolso de totoro los tres pisos hacia abajo.

-¡Adentro! ¡Ahora! -le gritó al niño con su peor tono bravucón y el niño frunció el ceño -¡Adentro con una mierda!

El niño se largó a llorar y se fue dentro del apartamento. Jean aprovechó ello para subirse en la baranda de su propio balcón. La vecina, Sasha, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo vio saltar al otro balcón con habilidad y rodar por el piso del otro apartamento. Se perdió dentro. Sasha volvió al pasillo para ver que la puerta del apartamento de la vecina nueva se abría desde dentro.

Mikasa salió despedida dentro y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos para llenarlo de besos, lágrimas y mocos. Sasha miraba la escena desde el pasillo y Jean volvía a su apartamento cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco.

-Mi nene -suspiraba Mikasa besando a Eren -¡Nunca más hagas esto a mami!

Eren solo se reía y Sasha suspiraba aliviada. Fue entonces que Mikasa vio hacia la puerta abierta.

-Gracias -murmuró llorosa.

-¿Quieres que llame a una empresa de mallas de seguridad? -ofreció angustiada por la misma angustia de la madre -Vuelvo después de almuerzo. Puedo estar aquí para cuando venga la empresa a instalar las mallas. Son rápidos. Yo puse mallas hace unas semanas, por mis gatos.

El pequeño Eren miró a Sasha fascinado.

-¡Gato! -dijo con emoción.

-Sí, tengo dos gatitos. ¿Quieres verlos? -dijo Sasha maternal.

-¡Gato! ¡Miau!

Mikasa sonrió enternecida y agradecida a esa joven mujer.

-Soy Sasha, por cierto -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa -¿Quieres un agua de anís para los nervios?

-Llegaré tarde al trabajo -se excusó Mikasa mirando a todos lados -¿Y tu bolso, Eren?

-Me temo que lo botó por el balcón -respondió Sasha, Mikasa soltó un suspiro -Iré por él, ¿si? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Tienes auto?

Mikasa tenía auto, pero le había fallado hace unos días y aun estaba en el mecánico.

-Vamos, te llevo -se ofreció con amabilidad.

Mikasa la miró llena de agradecimiento. Tomó a Eren de la mano y tomó su propio bolso y la chaqueta.

-Soy Mikasa -se presentó a su vecina -Muchísimas gracias.

Luego de recobrar el bolso de totoro de Eren y ya subidos en el auto de Sasha, ambas mujeres pudieron hablar con más calma. Así fue como Mikasa supo que Sasha trabajaba en el restaurante de su novio, que venía de la zona rural y que vivía sola de momento. Mikasa le habló sobre ella, madre soltera, recién llegada a la ciudad.

-En el piso somos casi todos jóvenes -comentó Sasha -Estoy yo, claro, Connie que vive del otro lado del pasillo, es un viejo amigo de la escuela. Trabaja en una minera, 10 por 10, ya sabes. Historia vive con su novio Reiner junto a mí. Y Jean que vive junto a tu apartamento.

Entonces Mikasa recordó al hombre que había abierto la puerta desde dentro. ¿Saltó por el balcón? ¡Por Dios pudo hacerse daño! Y ella llorando desesperada… ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

-No te preocupes -desestimó Sasha -Tiene un pasado de parkour -bromeó -O de delincuente juvenil. Aun no lo decido. Créeme que estaba feliz de acabar con el ruido. Debió estar saliente de turno.

-¿Es médico? -preguntó Mikasa.

-Policía -corrigió Sasha.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la guardería de Eren. Sasha esperó que Mikasa lo dejara dentro, no sin dejar de escuchar los alaridos. Cuando Mikasa estuvo de regreso con cara de alivio, Sasha volvió a hablar.

-Si quieres, puedes dejarme una copia se tus llaves, por si esto vuelve a suceder -comentó la castaña con voz suave.

-Gracias, Sasha, por todo.

-De nada -dijo Sasha con su amigable sonrisa -Entonces… ¿a qué hora le digo a los de las mallas que vayan a tu apartamento?

Mikasa le sonrió ampliamente. Ya no estaría tan sola. Suspiró aliviada.

.

.

La semana se pasó rápido. Sasha tenía una copia de llaves del apartamento de Mikasa y las mallas de seguridad ya estaban instaladas en cada ventana y balcón del hogar. Llegaba de comprar para la semana, con las bolsas en un carrito y Eren dichoso de su mano. Estaba buscando las llaves en su bolso cuando escuchó unos pesados pasos por el pasillo deteniéndose unos metros más allá.

Mikasa se volteó por curiosidad. Vio a su vecino, Jean, vestido de uniforme, la gorra bajo su brazo y las llaves en la mano.

-Buenas tardes -dijo Mikasa con voz suave, el hombre se volteó hacia ella -Soy Mikasa… gracias por lo del otro día.

El oficial asintió y miró al muchachito, quien lo observaba impresionado.

-No fue nada -respondió algo seco -No hagas pasar sustos a tu madre -le advirtió al pequeño -Nos vemos.

Mikasa lo vio cerrar la puerta, ella misma ya había encontrado sus llaves y abría el apartamento. Eren salió despedido al interior y con la inteligencia de un pequeño lo primero que tomó fue el control de la televisión. Su canal de las caricaturas eternamente sintonizado.

-Quítate los zapatos -ordenó la madre desde la cocina, donde sacaba las cosas de las bolsas.

Ordenaba todo en la alacena, refrigerador, apartaba las cosas que eran para el baño, los pañales de Eren… Puso a hervir agua para un café y para la leche del pequeño.

Le dio su leche a Eren, junto a sus galletitas de animalitos y, al ver que estaba tranquilo, se sirvió su anhelado café en la mesita de la cocina. Se sentó en una banqueta viendo las pocas cosas que quedaban por guardar. De pronto su mirada fue a dar a una barra de chocolate. La tomó y salió de la cocina, dio un vistazo a Eren, quien estaba hipnotizado frente al televisor. Tomó las llaves y salió del apartamento para golpear la puerta de al lado, su vista siempre en su propia puerta abierta. La puerta del vecino se abrió. El oficial ya vestía de civil, o más bien un pijama y su cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Sí? -preguntó al ver a Mikasa frente a él.

-Toma -Mikasa le extendió la barra de chocolate -Es por lo del otro día.

Jean tomó la barra de chocolate sorprendido.

-No fue nada, pero gracias -respondió Jean con un tono un poco más amable.

-Disculpa por interrumpir tu descanso y, por los ruidos de todo este tiempo…

Jean asintió. La verdad es que tenía un sueño pesado y no era como que le importunaran mayormente, excepto el día que ese pequeño demonio se encerró solo.

-Mi madre también me crio sola, sé lo que es. Buenas noches.

Y sin más cerró la puerta. No era la persona más afable que Mikasa hubiese conocido, pero tampoco era como si fuesen a sentarse a tomar un café y charlar de sus vidas. No cuando él vestía pijama y ella estaba con un ojo en la puerta y un oído en que Eren no se metiera en problemas.

Al menos Sasha era alguien con quien podía contar para una charla. Un par de veces se había acercado con una tarta o dulces para tomar el té. Le había presentado a Connie, Historia y Reiner. También había conocido a unos amigos de ellos, Bertholdt y Annie, que vivían unos pisos más arriba. Dentro de un par de meses y, a pesar de la locura que implicaba tener a un pequeño, había logrado tener un grupo de amigos.

Un viernes por la tarde, Mikasa llegaba del trabajo junto con Eren. Habían pasado a comer hamburguesas, la comida favorita de Eren, aunque él solo le había dado un par de mordidas. Eran ya las ocho y ya era hora de su baño. Salían del ascensor cuando vio a Jean junto a dos pequeñas, una de unos cinco años y otra de la edad de Eren. Una de cada mano. Se le veía feliz, no como siempre con su cara agria.

Mikasa caminó hasta la puerta y saludó a su vecino con amabilidad. Él casi pegó un respingo dejando las llaves de su apartamento caer al suelo. Fue la mayor de las niñas quien las recogió.

-Toma, papi -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, nena -respondió con una voz dulce -Maggie, Holly, ella es Mikasa y él es Eren. Saluden.

-¡Hola! -dijeron ambas chicas sonrientes.

Mikasa las saludó y repasó una de las coletas de la menor con la mano. Se sorprendió al notar rasgos asiáticos en ambas niñas. La más chiquita le recordaba a ella misma de niña.

Jean abrió la puerta y las niñas corrieron al interior medios entre saltos. Eren se asomó por la puerta con curiosidad. Jean se quedó mirando al pequeño y luego alzó la vista a Mikasa.

-¿Quieres un té? -preguntó al ver el interés de Eren en seguir a la niñas.

Mikasa miró a Eren.

-¿Quieres jugar con las niñas? -preguntó a su hijo, pero él ya había partido al interior del apartamento del vecino -Niños -sonrió Mikasa algo avergonzada.

-Pasa -dijo Jean -Disculpa el desorden.

Mikasa notó que el apartamento era bastante más grande que el propio. La decoración propia de un hombre, sobria. Unos retratos de las niñas en las paredes y muchos dibujos infantiles pegados torpemente.

Tomó asiento en el sofá, no tan segura de deber estar ahí. Pronto Jean estuvo de regreso con un par de tazas de té, mientras en el cuarto de las niñas solo se escuchaban conversaciones infantiles y risas.

-Divorciado -dijo Jean antes que Mikasa preguntara -Un año ya. Su madre es algo reticente a que se queden conmigo.

-Son muy bonitas -comentó Mikasa sin saber qué más decir.

Bueno, la historia del vecino iba más o menos así. Conoció a su ex esposa en la secundaria. Cuando salió de la academia de policía se casó con ella, Emma. Pero ella nunca quiso una vida de esposa de un policía. Era una mujer con grandes aspiraciones, una talentosa artista, una fotógrafa. Los problemas comenzaron cuando ella tuvo la posibilidad de una beca en la capital para un máster. Bueno… eso marcó el quiebre.

-¿Ahora vivirán contigo? -preguntó Mikasa mientras Jean recargaba ambas tazas con té.

-El juzgado le dio la custodia temporal a los abuelos maternos, pero después de lucharlo bastante, estamos en período de transición. Deberían venirse ya el mes entrante.

-¿Por qué? ¿No deberían habértela entregado en cuanto ella se marchó a la capital?

-Cosas de los juzgados de familia -respondió Jean alzándose de hombros -Tal parece que no confían en que un padre puede hacerlo tan bien como una madre… o los abuelos.

Mikasa asintió levemente.

-Si necesitas ayuda… estoy del otro lado del muro -indicó hacia la pared.

-Podrías comenzar por darme el número de la empresa de las mallas -comentó Jean con cierta broma y Mikasa frunció el ceño -Lo digo en serio.

Pronto los niños se pusieron algo malgenio, ya era la hora de dormir. Los adultos se despidieron en la puerta. Mikasa cargando a Eren.

-La próxima vez será tu turno -dijo Jean al despedirse.

-¿Mi turno?

-Del té y de contarme tu triste historia -bromeó Jean.

Mikasa le sonrió. Entre padres solteros podían entenderse. Pero no se vieron durante las siguientes dos semanas. Eso hasta cierto día por la mañana que se toparon en el ascensor. Mikasa vestía su atuendo de oficina, Eren de su mano con malas pulgas con su bolsito de totoro en la espalda. Jean de oficial, de su mano la mayor de las niñas con un par de coletas pésimamente hechas y la menor dormitando sobre el hombro del joven padre, babeándole el uniforme.

-¿Primer día? -preguntó Mikasa.

-¿Se nota mucho? -preguntó Jean con un quejido.

-Un poco -sonrió Mikasa -Ya te acostumbrarás.

Se despidieron en el estacionamiento y Mikasa sentó a Eren en su silla. Cuando ella estuvo frente al volante y dio el encendido, notó que algo andaba mal. Insistió un par de veces, pero el maldito auto no quería arrancar. Sintió un golpe en su ventana.

-Sus papeles, señorita -bromeó Jean cuando ella bajó la ventanilla -¿Problemas con tu auto?

-No han pasado ni dos meses que lo envié a reparar -gruñó apoyando su mentón en el manubrio.

-Te llevo. Me cabe otra silla y el copiloto está disponible.

Mikasa se dio por vencida. Sacó a Eren de la silla y fue Jean quien instaló la silla del chiquito en su automóvil, uno claramente familiar no como el city car de Mikasa.

Una vez todos instalados, la primera parada fue en la guardería de las niñas. Mikasa ayudó a Jean con las niñas, quienes se portaron como reinas, salvo un par de pucheros a su padre cuando volvió al auto. La siguiente parada fue en la guardería de Eren. Mikasa insistió en que la dejara allí y ella tomaba un taxi. Pero fue en vano.

Mientras el auto de Mikasa estuvo en reparaciones esa fue la tónica. Salían juntos en la mañana y regresaban por la tarde. Las compras eran todos juntos. Los niños corriendo por los pasillos, ambos adultos charlando mientras recorrían el supermercado. Los fines de semana Jean llevaba a las niñas a ver a sus abuelos y, a veces, se quedaban a dormir.

-Iré a chequear a Eren -se excusó Mikasa yendo hacia la habitación.

Jean la siguió con la vista y bebió de su copa de vino blanco. Era el momento de relajarse un poco, incluso Mikasa se aventuró con solo una copa. Él no era muy asiduo a beber actualmente, de muchacho lo era más, sobretodo en la academia.

-Completamente dormido -informó Mikasa regresando -Como un angelito.

-¿Un con cachos y colita en flecha? -bromeó Jean y Mikasa soltó una risita -Es un buen chico… con pésimo carácter.

-No está acostumbrado a que le pongan reglas -respondió Mikasa con un suspiro -Mis padres lo malacostumbraron.

-Lo haces bien, Mikasa. Eres una buena mamá. De mayor agradecerá que le pongas límites, aunque ahora no le guste.

Mikasa asintió suave. No había sido fácil, nada. Los dos primeros meses habían sido complejos sola, agradecía todo el apoyo que sus nuevos amigos le habían dado. Y toda la ayuda tácita de Jean… aunque se habían ayudado mutuamente.

-Tú también -dijo Mikasa -Eres un buen papá.

-Lo sé -respondió Jean con suficiencia -Mis hijas son unas princesas bien portadas con unas combinaciones horribles de ropa y muy mal peinadas.

Mikasa se rio. Era tan cierto, pero lo mejor de todo, es que las niñas y Eren se llevaban de maravillas. De alguna manera habían logrado que Eren fuese algo más dócil… o las imitaba bien. Y si bien, Jean no le agradaba del todo, le gustaba cuando vestía de oficial, lo miraba todo embobado… y ella también. Aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente.

-Pensé que sería más fácil -dijo Mikasa mirando su copa a medio beber -Creí que la maternidad sería como la pintan en las novelas o en las películas. Fui la primera de mis amigas en tener un hijo. Y me sentí muy sola. Ya no podía estar para todo y, poco a poco, empezaron a desaparecer. Me dije que no importaba si solo éramos Eren y yo. Pero, a veces, es muy difícil… Estar encerrada y no tener con quien siquiera hablar -hizo una pausa y miró a Jean -Gracias, por todo.

Él negó suave.

-Gracias a ti. Les agradas a las niñas. Te quieren mucho. Les hace ver bien a una mujer y un poco del tacto de una… -vaciló -de una mamá. Ha sido un descanso para mí.

Mikasa se sonrojó violentamente frente a las palabras de Jean. Él lo notó y cayó de inmediato en lo desafortunado de su comentario. Dejó su copa sobre la mesita de centro de la sala.

-Debes descansar, los padres sabemos lo preciado que es el sueño -dijo Jean poniéndose de pie -Y yo debo ir por las niñas temprano. Les prometí llevarlas a la granja educativa. No es el mejor panorama para un domingo, pero…

-Les encantará -dijo Mikasa aun roja.

Jean se la quedó mirando.

-¿Quieres que pase por ustedes? -propuso.

-Sería genial, gracias…

-Vale, te llamo cuando estemos en camino -dijo Jean dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -Nos vemos mañana, vecina.

Al día siguiente, Mikasa se vio eligiendo el mejor de sus atuendos para el paseo. Incluso Eren le había dicho que estaba "hemocha". Todo fue como solía ser, los niños en sus sillas, ella de copiloto, Jean manejando y escuchando la música que los niños cantaban.

-¿Qué solías escuchar antes? -preguntó Jean sacando a Mikasa de su concentraso mirar al camino.

-¿No vas a reírte? -contra preguntó. Jean negó -Metal.

Jean la miró un corto segundo sacando la vista del camino. No se rio, pero se sorprendió.

-Rock de los ochenta -confesó él -No te ves de las que fuesen las chicas dark -bromeó -Existe rock para bebés, es un buen compilado -continuó -Están en youtube.

-Se las puse a Eren, pero no le gustaron -respondió desanimada.

-Nadie dijo que la maternidad fuese fácil -dijo Jean de buen humor.

Mientras los niños seguían cantando, ambos padres continuaban su charla hasta llegar a la granja. Había una gran cantidad de padres con sus hijos, algunos abuelos también.

Era un lugar adorable, aunque Mikasa se regañó internamente por llevar sandalias en lugar de zapatillas. Sus pies terminarían completamente entierrados. Fueron guiados por las instalaciones, viendo terneros con sus madres, ovejas y conejos… por lejos los favoritos de Eren, Maggie y Holly.

Aunque lo estaban pasando muy bien, Eren se metió en problemas con un pequeño matoncillo que lo empujó. Mikasa iba a levantar a Eren del suelo, pero Jean fue más rápido y lo alzó. Sacudió sus ropas y lo consoló. Aquello entibió el corazón de Mikasa profundamente. Pronto el exabrupto fue olvidado, pero aquella escena se quedó grabada en ella.

Ese fue uno de los tantos paseos juntos. Uno a los que se sumaron muchos más. El tiempo cuando se tienen hijos pasaba muy rápido. Cuando Reiner e Historia se casaron se trasladaron a una casa enorme, con una piscina y espacio para hacer asados. Todos los compañeros de apartamentos solían visitarlos. Luego Sasha se casó también y su nueva casa fue también centro de reuniones. Connie se convirtió en el tío payaso de todos los niños que vinieron luego.

Y así pasaron un par de años más.

-Mamá.

Mikasa se volteó hacia Eren, quien terminaba de pintar en uno de sus libros.

-Dime, cariño.

Ella terminaba de guardar ropa en las gavetas del cuarto de Eren. Poco a poco se acostumbraba a su habitación solito, algo que la psicóloga le había recomendado.

-¿Dónde está la mamá de Holly y Maggie?

-Vive en otro país. Por eso no puede visitarlas siempre.

Eren asintió pensativo.

-Mamá.

-¿Sí, amor?

-¿Dónde está mi papá?

No era la primera vez que preguntaba por su padre. Y la respuesta de Mikasa era siempre la misma.

-Vive en otro país también, como la mamá de Maggie y Holly.

Eren siempre parecía conforme con esa respuesta, pero esta vez fue algo diferente.

-En la escuela, Porko dijo que yo no tenía papá -murmuró con la inocencia de un niño -Yo le dije que sí tenía.

-Bien hecho, todos los niños tienen un papá.

Aunque aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón, Mikasa se lo tomó con naturalidad. Alguna vez Eren comprendería como eran las cosas de los adultos, no era momento de entrar en explicaciones que solo complicarían todo.

Eren le había dicho que había respondido al chico Porko que sí tenía un papá, pero no había comprendido bien lo que Eren había querido decirle. Hasta un par de días después, cuando fue a dejarlo a la escuela junto con Jean y las niñas como cada mañana.

Vio a Eren salir muy rápido dentro de la escuela y regresar con un chiquillos de rostro cachetón y nariz muy respingada. Eren indicó a Jean y le dijo al niño.

-Yo sí tengo papá, él es mi papá. Es policía.

El niño que acompañaba a Eren se quedó mirando a Jean sorprendido.

-Y tengo una pistola -dijo Jean mirando al mocoso serio.

Eren se fue todo felicidad y triunfo. Pero Mikasa se quedó mirando a Jean afligida, aunque él parecía despreocupado.

-Vamos -indicó Jean a una Mikasa aun taciturna -Llegaremos tarde.

Se subieron al auto en silencio. Jean iba a encender el motor, pero Mikasa puso una mano sobre su antebrazo indicándole que se detuviera.

-Yo le dije eso, Mikasa. Eren sabe que no soy su padre, tranquila -le dijo mirándola -Ningún niño debe molestar a otro por no conocer a su padre. Al menos lo de la pistola dejará a ese bravucón tranquilo un tiempo.

-No está bien…

-Es una mentira blanca, Mikasa. No matará a nadie.

Jean encendió el motor finalmente. El trayecto siguió en silencio y Jean cambió la estación a las noticias matutinas. Dejó a Mikasa en el periódico y se marchó a la estación.

Pero Mikasa quedó pensativa el resto del día. La relación que había establecido con Jean era de compañerismo, de dos padres solos que se apoyaban en el criar, cuyos hijos se habían hecho buenos amigos. Se habían contado sus tristezas y sus alegrías. Se confiaban secretos, temores… eran amigos. Cuidaban el uno de la otra, de sus hijos.

Mikasa mentiría si no aceptara que tenía fantasías con su vecino. De ser familia… una de verdad. De compartir algo más que el sofá con él… algo más que las cenas y los paseos.

Llevó el resto de la semana con la tranquilidad de siempre. La misma rutina. Le propuso a Jean ir a ver a Sasha y Nikolo aprovechando que Eren estaría con sus abuelos y las niñas con su madre que estaba de visita en la ciudad.

~Sasha ha enviado un mensaje a Los Vecinitos~

Sasha (18.23): Chicos, lo siento. Nikolo está con indigestión.

Mikasa (18.30): Noooo! QUe se recupere pronto, dale nuestros saludos.

Jean (18.34): Sí, que se recupere y la próxima en mi casa. Para tener a los enanos controlados.

Sasha (18.35): Vale. Nos vemos! Disfruten su fin de semana.

No acababa de leer el mensaje de Sasha cuando ingresaba una llamada de Jean.

-Hola -respondió Mikasa caminando hacia el balcón.

-Se nos aguó el panorama, vecina -dijo Jean del otro lado de la línea.

Mikasa lo vio asomarse al balcón también y le hizo una seña, él le sonrió. Cortaron la llamada.

-¿Pizzas y cerveza? -propuso Jean hablándole del otro balcón.

-¿Puedo elegir la película?

-Vale, pero no otra como la del perrito que esperaba a su dueño en la estación de tren. Hace que me piquen los ojos.

-Si eres tan sensible -bromeó Mikasa -Nos gastamos un rollo completo de papel higiénico -le sonrió, él imitó el gesto -¿Tenida informal?

-Puedes venir con tu pijama de polar nada sensual -respondió risueño -Tengo mantas de abuelo por si cae el frío.

-Suena al mejor panorama de fin de semana. Pide las pizzas.

Mikasa volvió al interior de su apartamento y terminó de ordenar. Echó a lavar lo que tenía en la cesta de ropa sucia, lavó los platos y se dio una ducha antes de ponerse su más cómodo y abrigado pijama poco sensual. Su cabello tomado en una alta coleta.

Cuando llamó a la puerta de su vecino, lo vio con el cabello aun húmedo y un horrible atuendo deportivo dado de baja que era su actual pijama. No bromeaban cuando decían que sería algo informal.

-Traje las cervezas -dijo Mikasa levantando el sixpack -No creo que se hayan entibiado en el camino largo hasta acá -bromeó.

Ingresó en el apartamento y sacó una cerveza, para sentarse en el sofá y encender la televisión. Las pizzas estuvieron en unos pocos minutos y ambos se sentaron a buscar una película.

-Veamos ésta -suplicó Mikasa con un puchero.

Jean miró a la pantalla no muy convencido, pero accedió. Era una de exorcismo, punto a favor, no eran de las que pudiesen ver con los niños. La verdad, no estaba tan mal después de todo. Menos cuando había buena comida y bebida.

Pronto las cajas y latas estuvieron en la basura y estaban tapados con aquellas mantas de abuelo viendo lo que restaba de la película. Mikasa disfrutaba de ello, de la confianza, de la complicidad. Nunca había sido de muchos novios, solo tuvo dos o tres significativos y ese nivel de compenetración no lo había tenido con otro hombre. Ni siquiera con el padre de Eren. ¿Quién era el padre de Eren? Ni ella misma lo sabía bien.

Fue un encuentro en un crucero, había tomado vacaciones en una época algo movida de su vida. Una época que había quedado atrás… Cuando se supo embarazada decidió tenerlo sin dudar. Y había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Jean lo sabía, lo del padre de Eren. Se lo había confidenciado una de las veces que el chiquito preguntó por su papá. Jean, como siempre muy práctico, no emitió un juicio. Solo la acompañó y le dijo que podía contar con él.

-Somos demasiado padres para nuestro propio bien -suspiró Jean cuando la película terminó -¿Qué hacen los solteros sin hijos un día viernes?

-Ya lo olvidé -bromeó Mikasa -Quizás salir a beber y bailar.

-¡Cómo odio la resaca y hacer como que me muevo al ritmo de la música! -exclamó Jean.

-La resaca que antes duraba un día y ahora dura hasta el lunes… el dolor de pies y cuerpo que no abandona hasta la semana entrante -secundó Mikasa -Estamos viejos.

Jean asintió.

-¿Un té?

-Por favor.

El dueño de casa se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina. Mikasa le preguntó si veían otra película y él dijo que sí. La elegida fue una aclamada por la crítica y ganadora del oso de Berlín.

Desde que había tenido a Eren que Mikasa se había volcado solo a él, como una buena madre. No había tenido ninguna aventura con un hombre. Muchas de sus amigas se sorprendían al saberlo, pero… era cierto. Eren era su todo y no necesitaba más. No deseaba el afecto de un hombre y, tenía terror de enamorarse de alguien que no quisiera a su hijo. No quería arriesgarse a entregarle su corazón a alguien que no daría el ancho.

Jean solo había tenido una novia, su ex esposa. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos le fue fiel y, al terminar su relación, tuvo un par de encuentros con algunas mujeres. Todo para terminar peor que antes. Él no servía para eso. Tenía a sus hijas y prefería pasar sus días con ellas que en lugar de estar ligándose a alguna chica que luego le pusiera problemas porque sus nenas eran su prioridad. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a ninguna mujer interponerse entre él y sus hijas.

Pero tanto Jean como Mikasa extrañaban sentir alguien a su lado. No junto a ellos, sino… con ellos. El tacto, el calor… el sentir a otro.

A Mikasa le gustaba Jean. Mucho. A Jean le gustaba Mikasa. Mucho. Pero eran sus propios miedos y aprehensiones los que instauraban un muro entre ellos. Una barrera que ninguno quería, y al mismo sí querían, vencer. ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Y si todo se volvía extraño? ¿Si por un loco arranque de deseo, de añoranza, todo lo que habían construido se desmoronaba? Mikasa no podía concebir su día a día sin Jean, y él no podía concebir un día sin ella.

Mientras la lenta película continuaba, ambos se dirigían miradas furtivas, como dos adolescentes. Sendos corazones latían acelerados y todos sus sentidos clavados en el actuar del otro. Ambos querían traspasar la autoimpuesta barrera, pero ambos temían hacerlo. Así como temían que el día de mañana, el otro conociera a alguien más. Alguien que lo arrebatara para siempre de su lado.

Fue Mikasa quien lo miró más tiempo del prudente, Jean quien se acercó más de lo acordado. Fue él quien se aventuró a encontrar sus labios y ella quien profundizó aquel beso. Y si ahora todo se venía abajo, daba igual. La barrera había caído para siempre, como caían sus ropas al suelo y la película era el sonido de fondo cuando las descalzas pisadas se perdieron en la habitación.

.

.

Sin duda fue extraño para los niños cuando sus padres les dijeron que se gustaban y se querían mucho. Extraño porque pensaban que ya era así. Las niñas asumían que "Mimí" como llamaban a Mikasa, era la novia de su papá. Y Eren… bueno para Eren siempre sería su mamá y Jean, ese amigo al que podía llamar "papá" cuando alguien lo molestase.

Pero como en cada historia de padres solteros que se enamoran, están los tuyos y los míos, en esta historia faltan "los nuestros". El pequeño "nuestro" vendría al mundo un par de años más tarde, pero no a cerrar el ciclo, sino para comenzar uno diferente. Donde alguna vez solo era una madre y su hijo; un padre divorciado y sus dos hijas… ahora serían una madre, un padre y sus cuatro hijos. Sin tuyos, sin míos… todos nuestros.


End file.
